A not so feudal fairy tale
by priestess-of-suzaku
Summary: InuYasha has decided to live in Kagome's world with her. Can he handle modern technology or even the modern world?
1. Inu's decision

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Kagome asked InuYasha while moving some hair out of his eyes.

"Of course I am. I will be with you." He replied.

Kagome blushed since she had never heard such words come out of his mouth before. Then InuYasha grabbed her hand and walked toward the well. She looked back at her friends and waved to them, "We will visit as often as we can." She smiled then InuYasha motioned toward the well and she knew it was time to go. They jumped on the end then took in one last look at the feudal Japan that they loved so much. Then they jumped in. A tear slide down Kagome's cheek as she fell in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They then returned to Kagome's time. Kagome ran up the stairs of the shrine and into her house. She opened the door loudly to see her family eating lunch. Kagome's mother turned around and saw her. Once she did her eyes widened. She ran over and hugged Kagome. Kagome hug her back. Kagome's mother looked behind Kagome to see InuYasha. She walked up to him. "Will he be staying with us?"

Kagome answered," He is going to live in this time with me for now on."

Kagome's mother looked at InuYasha then looked at her daughter, "Alright."

InuYasha took a sigh of relief but just as quickly she turned around, "He will sleep in the guest room, which is between my room and Grandpa's room. That is his new room where he will sleep…every night." InuYasha swallowed hard, "I will have my eye on you two." She continued. Then she returned to her place at the table and motioned for the two of them to sit down.

Kagome sat next to her mother and InuYasha sat next to Souta. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterwards Kagome took InuYasha to his new room. It was as big as Kagome's with a window overlooking the shrine. The window was open and the white curtains swayed in the soft breeze. The room was painted a pale blue and had a fan over the doorway. A large bed sat against the wall. The metal frame was painted white to match the curtains. A dark blue quilt sat at the foot of the bed which was made up of white sheets with two large pillows at the end. A mirror hung on the wall; InuYasha stopped and stared hard at himself when he passed it. A small bedside table sat on one side of his bed. A table lamp sat upon it. On the other side of the bed was a wooden desk with a chair that had wheels on the bottom which sat in place. By the window sat a dresser. Kagome told him that it was meant to hold his special things. InuYasha nodded still in awe of the room in which he stood in. Then Kagome told showed him his closet which was next to the door leading into the room. He was amazed by its size and the fact that he could hide in it. InuYasha pointed at something on top of the dresser. "What is that thing?"

Kagome turned around. "A television. You are able to watch programs on it. Here let me show you." She turned it on and it was on a news station and the weather man was talking about the weather. InuYasha's eyes widened. He ran to the screen at squinted at it then turned it around. "What is wrong InuYasha?"

"There are small humans trapped inside this box and can not get out. We need to help them!"

Kagome laughed, "InuYasha they are not trapped. That is just a picture of them taken from somewhere far away from here."

"But it's moving."

"Yes all they are are moving pictures."

"Moving pictures…?"


	2. Inu's first day

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I wish I did because he is pretty sexy.

Kagome's mother decided to get InuYasha some new clothes. For now all he had was an old pair of jeans and a shirt that belonged to Kagome's dad. He looked at himself in the thing Kagome called a "mirror". The jeans actually showed his muscular legs. He wore a short sleeved white plain t-shirt. He kept his necklace on since he couldn't take it off. Then Kagome's mother gave him his first pair of shoes. He looked at them awkwardly so she gave him a pair of sandals which he liked better. Kagome's mother gave Kagome money and then she, InuYasha and Souta walked to the nearest bus stop and then took the bus to the department store. Once inside Kagome had to drag InuYasha to the men's section since he could not believe what he saw. Kagome showed him a lot of new clothes but none seemed to interest him. Souta picked up a bag of boxers. Kagome got some jeans and sweatshirts. InuYasha picked a few shirts he liked then Kagome took them to the show department. The rows where full of different kinds of shoes. Kagome got InuYasha's feet measured then they tried different shoes until he was happy with a pair of tennis shoes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the long day of shopping they caught the bus home in time for dinner. The three of them plopped themselves at the table. They were all tired and almost did not make it through dinner. Afterwards Kagome showed InuYasha to his room. InuYasha quickly looked around and then pulled Kagome into the room and closed the door. He gave her a quick kiss before Kagome pushed him away. She then left and went into her own room and closed the door. She undressed and got into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke to the sounds of people running and a loud crash. Kagome jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. There stood InuYasha wearing his usual outfit staring down the toaster, what was left of the toaster that is. It was all banged up and was no where near fixing. "What are you doing?"

InuYasha does not take his eyes off the toaster, "There is a demon in there. It tried spitting something at me and I beat him up before he could."

"InuYasha…that's a toaster. And what popped up was your breakfast. There are no demons in my time. So just chill ok."

"Whatever you say Kagome, but I am not eating some thing that has come from a spitting demon."

InuYasha then walked out of the room. Kagome sighed and picked up the remains of her toaster.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome did not have much time to explain since her tutor would be there soon. She quickly got changed and brushed her teeth. As the tutor arrived she was brushing her hair. She quickly looked at the tutor and he was stunning. He had just moved to Japan from the United States but not just anywhere in the U.S., he was from California. He had dark brown hair that was long, it went to his eyebrows and right below his ear. His skin was tanned from his many days out in the sun. He had dark yet heavenly eyes which Kagome got lost in. He wore baggy jean shorts that sat really low so you where able to see his blue striped boxers and a white short sleeved t-shirt that had the name of a band on it in red. He wore black plastic sandals with a small blue wave on the side and a necklace that had a shark's tooth dangling off of it. One of his ears where pierced.

"Hi" Kagome finally said.

"Hey" He said with a smile.

Kagome almost melted right there.

He introduced himself, his name is Chris.

InuYasha walked by and into the kitchen. He stared angrily at Chris and Chris looked at him in shock. He turned to Kagome, "Are those his real ears?"

Kagome froze, "Umm…no they aren't…I don't even know why he wears those." Chris nodded then pulled out his math book. Kagome and Chris sat down at the table. She listened to him explain the pythagorean theorem.


	3. Is kagome in love?

 Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: Hey guys this is my first InuYasha fanfic. I hope you are enjoying it. Please tell me your thoughts; I am a big girl I can take criticism.

InuYasha walked back over to his room. He turned on the t.v. and watched some Japanese programs. He noticed the way boys where portrayed. He looked at the fan over his doorpost and tore it down then threw it out the window. He put on some jeans and wore them low and pulled his boxers up high so you could see them. He wore one of the shirts he picked out. He looked at himself in the mirror once more. He took a rubber band off the floor and pulled his hair pack into a ponytail. He stole one of Souta's baseball hats and wore it to the side and had one ear sticking out of the hole in the back. Then he decided to walk out into the kitchen again.

When Chris saw him he smiled and Kagome went pale, "What's up dawg? Slammin' outfit."

InuYasha looked at him, "Get away from Kagome."

"Don't hate! I am just doing my job. The girl is yours."

"Now leave."

"I am gone." He picked up his stuff and left. InuYasha turned to Kagome and she looked like she was about to cry. She ran to her room and closed the door rather loudly. Then she locked it and pushed the dresser in front of it so he could not get in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha felt hurt. Kagome acted weird around this new guy. He thought about this Chris. "What does he have that I don't have?" He remembered the dark hair and dark eyes. "If that is what she wants…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night he came into her room through her window. He put his hand on her cheek while she slept. He went to her dresser and took out the bottle where she kept their collection of shikon jewel shards. He clenched his fist around the bottle. He took one last look at Kagome as he jumped out of the window. With his normal outfit back on walked over the well. He pulled one shard out of the bottle and placed it on the stair leading to the well. Then InuYasha jumped in with the rest of the jewel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come back Buyo!" Souta shouted as he chased the large cat. The cat ran toward the stairs then stopped and ran toward the well. Since InuYasha left the door open, Buyo ran right in. "No Buyo don't go in there." Souta ran in and could not see Buyo since the room was so dark. He did see something sparkling on the middle step. He slowly approached it. He picked it up and turned it in between his fingers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked around the house in search of InuYasha. "Where is he?" She wondered. She started to get worried. She saw Buyo run out of the shrine where the well was. "Why is the door open?" Then she thought of InuYasha going home. She ran to the well to see Souta holding a shard. "Give me the shard Souta! Give it to me!" She yelled.

"Fine take it." He gave it to her and she turned it over in her hand. She pulled her shard from her pocket and approached the well.

"I will be back soon."

She jumped into the well and disappeared back to the other time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku welcomed InuYasha back.

"How have you and Kagome been? Sango asked.

"Alright I guess." InuYasha answered.

"Alright, is something wrong." Sango questioned.

"Is there another man?" Miroku added.

"How did you know?" InuYasha said shocked,

"I just do." Miroku smiled.

"Another man!" Sango yelled. "How could she?!"

Both of them looked at him with interest in their eyes.

"Ok, Ok, her tutor…What ever that is."

"Her tutor?" They said in unison as if they knew what he was talking about.

Then InuYasha explained the whole thing down to the weird language he had. Miroku laughed at that part and Sano thought hard about Kagome's other man.

Another A/N: The character Chris I modeled after my own friend Chris because I just had to put him in, it is just too funny. And yes he does talk like that, well sometimes. 


	4. Is Inu leaving for good?

Kagome walked through the forest. "I bet he is with Sango and Miroku." She continued on." I wish I knew where they lived." She walked on decided to visit Kaede's old village. "I will go on from there."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's what you plan to do? Are you positive you want to do that?" Miroku asked him.

"Yes that is why I am here. Now, can I have your jewel shards?" InuYasha replied.

"Sure." Sango answered handing him their small supply of jewel shards.

"Will you be leaving again?" Miroku added.

"I guess. I want to get this over with." InuYasha sighed.

"Visit again real soon." Sango smiled.

"We will." He smiled back.

Then he left, running into the forest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome finally saw Kaede's village. She remembered many memories from that village. She sat down to think and then saw InuYasha running toward her. She waved to him and he stopped in front of her. He had a strange look on his face, then without a word walked back toward the well. She followed closely behind him. They both approached the well silently then InuYasha grabbed Kagome's arm and jumped in. Kagome stared at InuYasha, he looked worried and angry at the same time. Kagome began to get worried also. When they got back to Kagome's time InuYasha asked Kagome for the shards that she had. Kagome gave them to him then he jumped back into the well.

Kagome looked over the edge and yelled, "NOOO INUYASHA!" with tears streaming down her face.  She collapsed to the ground crying. Thinking she would never see him again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome returned to her room. She laid on her bed crying her eyes out. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night as the house stood still a young man approached Kagome's window. The window was left open and the curtains moved slowly in the blowing wind. Kagome lay near the window in bed. She was fast asleep, curled up in her sheets with tears still on her cheek. The mysterious boy climbed through the window and stood over Kagome's bed. He wiped a tear from her eye and chased it down her cheek. He then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Then he exited the room and closed the door behind him. When he did, Kagome moved in her sleep and the words, "Inu…Yasha." left her thin lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning her mother woke her telling her that her tutor would be there soon. She silently got dressed. She was afraid she would start crying again. She listened to her brother's videogame which was turned up loudly. She also heard her brother shouting and another person growling. Kagome thought it was her grandfather losing again. She walked out of her room and down the hallway to the bathroom. She passed Souta's room and looked in to see that he was not playing grandpa but someone else. Kagome started hard at the other person's back. They had long black hair and were wearing jeans and a red sweatshirt.

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked them. They slowly turned around and Kagome put one hand over her mouth.

"What don't you recognize me?" The boy asked her.

"I thought I would never see you again!"

The boy got up and walked toward her, "Now why would I do that?" He put his arm around her.

Tears filled her eyes." I don't know. Just don't scare me like that." A tear fell down her cheek and onto his chest

"I won't." Then he kissed her.


	5. What is Inu up to?

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha

"You didn't recognize InuYasha with his new look did you?" Souta exclaimed.

"No from the back."

Kagome's mother touched InuYasha's head. "I like the new look personally. But…what happened to you ears?"

"I am in human form. I have human ears." He pulled back some of his hair to show her.

"Oh..." She answered quietly.

"InuYasha, are you a human for now on or is this your time of the month?"

"Human for now on…why do you think I went back? I went to get the jewel shards."

"Why did you change, I thought you wanted to be a full demon?"

"I did but I decided to become human so I could stay with you."

Kagome hugged InuYasha and Kagome's mother looked on tearfully.

Kagome waited until her mom left the room to continue the conversation

"You did not have to do that you know."

"I know but I wanted to live here with you in your time."

"Oh InuYasha." She hugged him and he put his arm around her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Kagome was being tutored, InuYasha watched t.v. At this time of the day the only thing on were soap operas. He got into this one where there was a love triangle. Bob and Sally used to go out but then they broke up and Sally went out with Cesareo, her new Hispanic flame. Cesareo and Bob had spoken to each other before, which did not go well. They almost killed each other. Bob did not like Cesareo. He was afraid that if he did not do something quick, he would lose the love of his life to Cesareo. So he decided to ask her to marry him. InuYasha could not take his eyes off the screen. He watched as Bob bought the ring and practiced talking in front of the mirror as if it was Sally. Then he watched as Bob approached Sally while Cesareo was out of the room. Bob walked up to her then dropped to one knee. Then he proposed to her. InuYasha memorized the whole process and the line that made Sally fall to her knees, "Sally, will you marry me?" InuYasha thought to himself, "That's it! It seems really easy." He turned off the t.v. and laid back down on his bed. He put his hands behind his head. He drifted in and out of sleep. All he could think about was Kagome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the same thing happened. InuYasha watched soap operas. Kagome's mother walked in balancing a laundry basket on her hip. When she saw InuYasha she giggled breaking him from his spell. He blushed and Kagome's mom picked up a pile of laundry on the floor. InuYasha opened his mouth to speak and Kagome's mother shut the door with her foot. Then he looked at her and asked, "Can I ask you a question?" She placed her basket on the floor and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Sure."

InuYasha poured out his feelings for Kagome and how he would do anything for her. Then he told her about the show and that he wanted to do that. Kagome's mother grabbed his hand and looked at him. She told him that she would help him but he needed money, which meant that he needed a job. She walked out of the room then walked back in with a newspaper in her hand. She placed it on the bed next to him. Then she picked up her basket and walked out closing the door behind her. Then InuYasha snapped out of it. He gagged himself then thought, "What in the seven hells was I thinking? Why did I tell her all that stuff?"

A/N: I wanted to thank the people who have sent in reviews, they mean a lot to me and convinced me to continue writing the story.  More is on its way….I am still writing it and still making changes. I will try to have at least one chapter a day. Ja ne!


	6. Trouble in paradise

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still do not own InuYasha….

Kagome came home from tutoring and saw InuYasha eating a sandwich. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek then walked out of the room. She came back out a few minutes later and grabbed a yogurt out of the refrigerator. She sat down across from him and smiled at him. InuYasha kept his eyes on his plate. Kagome ate quietly looking at him once in awhile. As she got up to throw her yogurt container away, he finally said something. "Do you like this guy better than me?"

Kagome placed her spoon on the counter. Slowly she turned to him, "What ever gave you that idea?"

Then he looked at her with a little fire in his eyes, "Just tell me if you like him more than me!"

Kagome sat down next to him, "Of course not. I love you."

He looked at her then got up and left without saying a word. He left behind half a sandwich and a very hurt Kagome. She slid his plate over to her and she took a bite of the sandwich as she tried to figure out what he was thinking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

InuYasha went to his room and jumped onto his bed and pulled out the newspaper. Kagome's mom had circled jobs he could try. The jobs she circled were:

                        Dog walker

                        Fry cook

                        Janitor

                        Gardner

                        Puppeteer

                        P.E. teacher

                        Fire Fighter

He looked at each of the jobs. He has no idea what they were but he was about to find out. His first interview was the next morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's mother took Kagome clothes shopping later that night. Kagome's mother watched her quietly with InuYasha's words replaying in her mind. She walked up behind Kagome as she looked at shirts hanging on the wall. "Kagome, I need to ask you a question."

Kagome turned around, "What is it?"

"First let me say that I have noticed that you are acting different. You have been acting this way ever since you got this new tutor. I want to ask you if deep down you have feelings for him."

"I don't know. I mean he is different then anyone else I have met and he gives me this weird feeling."

"But didn't you have that feeling for InuYasha?"

"Of course I did, in the beginning. But my relationship with InuYasha is so much greater. I love Inu with all my heart."

"If you love InuYasha this much, then why are you having feelings for another guy." Kagome bite her lip. "The feelings I have for Chris are not feelings of love but a teenage crush. He is just so cute that it makes me blush."

"Why do you think you feel this way?"

"Chris is just so different than any other guy I have met. I mean he's a surfer guy from California. You do not see many of them around."

"Where does InuYasha fit into all this?"

"See I just like to hear Chris's stories and spend time with him. Ya know, just hang out. Inu on the other hand, I can spend the rest of my life with him. He is such a great guy. No one compares."

Kagome's mother smiled. "Well, it's good to see you have your priorities straight."

Kagome shifter her weight onto her right leg. Kagome's mother than walked away.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! ^^


	7. Morning visitors

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: I still don't own InuYasha

Kagome rested her arms against the bottom window pane. "Have I been acting different? Do I like Chris more than InuYasha?" She looked at the stars and sighed. In the back of her head she said something to herself. "I better pick out an outfit to wear." She stopped herself. "What am I doing? I am acting like I need to impress him. It's not like I want him to be my boyfriend….or go I?" She bit her lip and looked toward the sacred tree. "Of course not I am in love with InuYasha. Tomorrow when he comes I will wear my pajamas." She nodded to herself in agreement. She then got up and walked over to her bed and got in it. Not long after she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slept in her room at the end of the hall. Occasionally InuYasha would look down the hall toward her bedroom. He wanted to say something to her but was not able to. He sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He sighed heavily. He turned toward his t.v. He saw his reflection in the glass. He ran his fingers threw his hair. He was just starting to get used to his human look. He then walked over to his window and looked over at the shrine. He got an idea. He jumped out the window. He then ran over to the well and jumped in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes and rubbed them. She felt someone breathing on her. She opened her eyes and Inu was standing over her she sat up quickly.

"What are you doing in here? You and I will get in trouble."

He smiled, "She is occupied with guests at the moment and asked me to wake you up."

Kagome scratched her head. "Guests."

Inu continued to smile and turned toward the door. "So get up."

He then left the room and closed the door. She brushed her hair before going to greet her guests. She thought about who would be out there but could not think about who it was. She pulled on her nightshirt.

"Why am I so nervous all of the sudden? They could just be some of mom's friends. Then why did InuYasha have such a big smile on his face?" She shook it off then walked out to the Kitchen. "Something doesn't feel right." She heard voices getting louder with every step. "Something's up…" She walked a bit faster toward the kitchen. InuYasha's head appeared around the corner.

"Hurry up slowpoke." His smile had not left his face.

She swallowed hard. Names came pouring into her head, "Chris…Hojo…Eri…Ayami." She stopped. "This is silly, why am I so nervous. I have no reason to be. I guess I am just on my toes because mom was questioning my love for Inu yesterday." She put a calm look upon her face and took a deep breath. She then walked into a kitchen and into a big surprise.

8 eyes turned toward her and 6 more turned after they did. Kagome smiled widely. "Oh my gosh!" She put one hand over her mouth. "Why was I so nervous?" She thought to herself.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo where sitting in her kitchen, at her table. They all smiled.

"How did you guys get here?"

"InuYasha came and got us last night." Sango replied.

Kagome looked at Inu then back at Sango. "This is so exciting you get to see what it is like in my time."

Inu looked at Kagome now. "I thought that since I live here now that we won't be able to visit them so. I asked if they wanted to come to this time also and they said that they did."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, really! Wait, where are you going to live?"

Kagome's grandfather walked in to the room behind Kagome. "We are going to build two homes behind the house. Actually far from it but never-the-less behind it."

"Where are we getting money to do these things?"

Kagome's mother smiled, "You don't have to worry about that." 

Miroku nudged Sango. Sango nodded and then looked at Kagome. "Kagome, there is something I need to tell you."

Kagome turned toward them. Inuyasha looked distracted talking to Kagome's mom. "What is it?"

Sango took a deep breath. "Miroku and I …well…I am…Well, I am pregnant."

Kagome shrieked. "Oh my gosh are you serious!"

Sango nodded and placed one hand on her stomach. Miroku was beaming. He then looked at Sango. She smiled and he smiled back.

A/N: If you have any suggestions on the direction this story should go please submit, I like to hear what you guys think should happen. Thanks for the reviews. Ja ne!


	8. Inside their minds

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say anything…

Kagome had to leave because she was supposed to meet her tutor at the library in an hour. There was just so much she wanted to show Miroku, Sango and Shippo. She got dressed and promised to take them around town once she was done. She then hurried off running down the stairs. InuYasha watched her leave. He had his first job interview today. All of this was for her. His smile from that morning was fake and put on for Kagome's sake. He didn't know whether or not Kagome really was in love with him. He was still angry with her. What was he to do? He did everything for her. He changed his whole life for her yet he was unsure about her feelings for him. This tore him up inside, almost to tears. He would not dare cry, especially not in front of Kagome. At the moment he did not know whether or not he wanted to get this job anymore. He asked Kagome's mother about building him a house along with Sango and Miroku's. She agreed but, still he didn't feel better. He thought for a few minutes before deciding to go to the job interview. He went to go get dressed in the clothes Kagome's mother had laid out for him. He stared into the mirror. He saw a part of himself staring back at him. He then glanced over at his picture of Kagome. She had one arm around his waist and she had a great big smile on her face. In her other hand she held the camera. Inu had his stern loot yet his eyes where focused on Kagome. Now his eyes where focused on her again. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. This time it was a real smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was rearing its ugly head, only a few more days before Kagome had to return to its evil clutches. That meant that she did not need Chris anymore. Only a few more meetings, leaving her with a few extra days to spend with Inu. She really looked forward to them. She noticed Chris walk in so it snapped her from her fantasy world.

She flashed a toothy smile toward him and he gave one back at her. He sat down next to her and pulled a book out of his backpack. "Let's get started on month then we will do history."

"Fine." She directed her attention elsewhere.

Chris rose on eyebrow then directed his attention toward the book and began flipping thought it rather quickly.

Kagome began to bite her fingernails. 

Chris watched her out of the corner of his eye. "Here is the problem." He pointed to the problem and then turned to Kagome. She pulled out her notebook and then clicked her pen. She slowly turned back toward Chris and waited for him to start talking.

He looked at her then scratched his head then searched for something to say. "Well, uh well, let's start." His eyes quickly returned to the book. "Number….5."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha walked over to the park to wait for his interviewer. He plunged his hands into his deep pockets. He really needed a job. He didn't know what a dog walker was but was willing to try anything.

A women wearing address suit was walking toward him. She was carrying the leashes of 5 dogs. Suddenly InuYasha realized what a dog walker was, a person who walked dogs. InuYasha looked to see if she noticed him. She was still walking toward him but was distracted by a small dog that this opportunity to sprint away from her and out of the park.

He looked at the list, fry cook was next.

He rolled his eyes. "Sounds fun." He then shoved the list back into his pocket. He came to the corner; he looked both ways then crossed the street.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Thanks to all that have sent me reviews, I wasn't expecting to get any. I was also expecting the fic to bomb. It's feels good to be wrong for once. Thanks again! Ja mata!


	9. Chris makes his move

Kagome quietly finished the list of problems that Chris gave her to do. Chris rested his head in the palm of his hand. She looked at him and handed him her paper. He smiled and took it from her. He looked down at it then back at Kagome.

"Kagome, your eyes are really pretty."

Kagome looked at him shocked. "What?"

"I think you are beautiful Kagome."

Chris then leaned into kiss her. Kagome backed up and fell out of her chair and on to the floor. Chris then looked over the chair and Kagome sat up. He got onto the floor next to her. Kagome got scared.

Chris smiled. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, think so. I better go soon." She started to get up when he placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Wait don't go yet. I was wondering." He looked into her eyes and moved closer to her. He moved his hand onto her cheek. Kagome couldn't move. Chris then moved in toward her to kiss her. Kagome pushed him away. He fell backwards onto his back. She got up and picked up her stuff to leave.

Chris stood up angrily, "What was that for?"

"For trying to kiss me."

"I thought you liked me."

Kagome began to get angry. "I have a boyfriend."

"But you where flirting with me."

Kagome was at a loss of words. "But that was outta line, I never thought that you would try to kiss me."

"Sue me, I liked you and I thought you liked me."

"Well you were wrong." Kagome then stormed off. Chris slumped down into the chair and watched Kagome walk out of the library and out of his life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha walked across the street and began walking toward the fast food place where he was going to apply to. To get to this place he needed to go he needed to walk in front of the library. He put his hands back into his pockets and began to think about his next job.

Suddenly Kagome ran out onto the street. She saw Inu and ran towards him. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and Kagome ran into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He placed his arms on her back. Her face dug into his chest for security.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Chris…Chris…he tried to kiss me."

Inu looked shocked, "What?!"

Kagome began to cry. "It's all my fault."

Inu grabbed her arms and pulled her away from him. "Where is he?"

Kagome wiped her eyes then pointed to the library.

Inu pushed Kagome aside and walked over to the library. Kagome ran after him.

Inu threw the doors open and threw his head from side to side in search of Chris. His fiery eyes locked on to him. Chris didn't see him. Inu sped walked toward Chris and placed one hand on her shoulder and spun him around.

"What the hell man?" Chris yelled before he noticed who it was.

"Silent." The librarian hissed through her teeth.

"What is you problem. How dare you touch Kagome."

"I didn't touch her."

"You tried to kiss her!"

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"This." He clenched his fists and punched Chris in the jaw. Chris stumbled backwards a few steps. He held his jaw and glared at Inu. He tried to take a swing at Inu but missed. Inu took this opportunity to punch him in the stomach.

Kagome grabbed Inu's arm. "That's enough."

"No, he deserves a lot more than what I have done already."

"Well, don't do it here. This is a library. You can't fight here."

Then Chris punched Inu in the jaw, not inflicting pain but it did make matters worse. Inu turned toward him. Kagome got in front of him to stop the fight, Chris did not see her and went to punch Inu in the stomach but hit Kagome instead. The wind was knocked out of her and she fell backwards.

Inu's eyes raged with fury and turned on Chris who had just noticed the error of his ways. Chris turned back to Inu and knew he was about to get it. He shuttered in fear when the librarian stepped in.

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" She screamed at Chris. "HOW DARE YOU HIT A GIRL!"

Chris took one last look at them then ran out. 

The librarian helped Kagome into a chair.

"I am fine, thanks." Kagome smiled at the old women.

"How dare he hit you like that."

Inu moved some hair from Kagome's face and moved it behind her ear. "She will be ok, I can't say the same about him."

~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: All you Chris haters got what you wanted. I hope you like this chapter. It is a bit different from the rest but hey it includes a fight scene, right? Well, thanks for the reviews. I will try to add a bit more humor in the next chapter, maybe have the Inu gang discover a few more household appliances. Ja mata!


	10. Adventures in Kagome's time

Inu missed his appointment with the fast food resturant, but he didn't seem to care. He and Kagome walked home. Kagome held on to his arm and occasionally would look into his eyes.

Sango and Miroku waited outside for them. Shippo was instide with Souta. They had become fat friends. Kagome and InuYasha smiled as Miroku and Sango came towards them.

"They started clearing for the houses today." Miroku said enthusiastically.

"Kagome, wanna check it out?" Inu asked.

"Sure." Kagome smiled.

Sango and Miroku led them behind Kagome's house, beyond the shrine to a clearing made for these houses.

Sango pointed straight ahead of them. "That's where they are building Inu's house." Then she moved her finger to the left of where it just was pointing. "And that's where out home will be."

"This is so exciting."

Inu put his arm around her.

Miroku was no where to be seen and Sango just discovered this.

"Have you seen Miroku?"

Inu and Kagome looked around. "No."

"Where do you think he went?" Sango began walking back the way they came. "I knew he walked out here with us."

The three of them walked over to the front of the house. There they found a frantic Miroku.

"Miroku, there you are. Why did you take off?"

"Well, I need to go 'relieve' myself, but I am not sure where I can."

Sango placed one hand on her forehead and blushed out of embarrassment.

Kagome giggled, "Follow me, I will show you."

She led the three of them into her house and over to her bathroom.  Miroku was now doing a dance he had to go so badly.

Kagome lifted the lid to the toilet and told him to "relieve himself" in there. Then he has to wipe with the paper then flush. All of this shocked Sango, Miroku and Inu. 

Miroku really had to go now so he was going to try this new system. He shoved everyone out the door and then went about his business.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's mother offered to drive them around Tokyo. Sango, Miroku and Shippo where now going to be introduced to the automobile. Inu has already had and experience with a car. Kagome's mother owned a van ((conveniently)). Inu, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Souta all filed into the back of the car and Kagome climbed into the passenger's seat. Miroku began to freak out as soon as the car started. Sango's eyes darted from one side to the other.

"Kagome, what is this thing?" Sango asked nervously.

"A car, its how we get around in my time." Kagome responded.

"Sango, do you believe this is safe?" Shippo whispered.

Sango shrugged.

The car began to drive down the hill. Miroku, Sango and Shippo held on for the ride.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------         

Kagome narrated the things they passed by to the amazement of her audience. Inu tapped her shoulder. "I am hungry can we stop somewhere?"

Kagome turned to her mother, "Can we?"

"Sure, there is a McDonalds around the corner. Let's go there."

"Mc Donald's?" Inu scratched his head.

Kagome's mother bought hamburgers for everyone.

Inu, Sango, Shippo and Miroku all started at the foreign food. They smelled it and took it apart.

Inu watched Souta bite into the hamburger. He decided to follow. He chewed the mysterious food many times, and then swallowed. A smile came onto his face. He then began to take more bites. Sango and Miroku saw Inu and followed his lead.

Inu saw Souta slip French fries into his mouth. Inu did the same. Kagome turned around and handed them all small white packets. Inu's eyes returned to watching Souta and watching him put the condiment onto his fries.

Inu took his packet and opened the corner and squeezed it and a red substance oozed out of it.

"THERE IS BLOOD ON MY FOOD!" Inu yelled.

Souta and Kagome laughed.

"No, that's ketchup, try it."

Inu placed the fry into his mouth and chewed vigorously. "Interesting."


	11. Cat's out of the bag

A/N: Sorry about not updating yesterday. I was unable to go online because my family was getting ready for Easter.

A week later things began to run more smoothly. Sango and Miroku had adapted to their new lifestyle rather quickly. Shippo enjoyed his new friend and Souta enjoyed the company. Kagome had returned to school and Inuyasha had joined the workforce. Inu had become a fireman. Kagome still did not know about it which was better for InuYasha.

The house where coming along but not ready for them to live in. Until they are ready Sango has to sleep in Kagome's room and Miroku in Inu's. Sango also used Kagome's room to hide from Miroku when she wants some time to herself.

Kagome came home right after school, like usual. She walked over to her room and threw her backpack onto the floor. She hurried over to InuYasha's room. The door was closed.

She knocked.

"InuYasha are you in there?"

She knocked again.

"InuYasha are you in there?"

"No." A voice behind her said.

Kagome turned around.

Miroku was holding a bowl of popcorn. "There is a movie on I wanted to watch."

Kagome nodded. "Uh huh, but where is InuYasha?"

Miroku put some popcorn in his mouth. "I dunno, he isn't here, neither is Sango." He placed the bowl on the floor. He then grabbed her hands and looked around. "Since Sango isn't here, will you bear my child?"

Kagome hit his head and he fell to the ground. He grabbed his bowl and squirmed into his room. He closed the door behind him. Kagome then walked to the kitchen. She pulled a cup of instant noodle out of the cupboard. She filled the kettle with water she then placed it on the stove top and turned on the flame. She tapped her fingers against the table.

She heard someone walk in the front door. She opened the door to the kitchen to see who it was. InuYasha walked in. His sweat filled hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore slightly dirty jeans with a gray t-shirt which said, "Tokyo Fire Department." His body was full of sweat and sprinkled with ashes of soot. He saw Kagome and tried to hide.

"InuYasha, there you are." When her eyes fell upon him her jaw fell. The kettle suddenly whistled to show that it was done cooking. Kagome blushed and quickly ran over to turn off the heat then ran back. "InuYasha did you get a job?"

Inu scratched his head trying to find a way out of this one.

Kagome placed one hand on his chest. "I think it's great that you got a job." She stood on her toes and kissed him.

"What can I say?"

Kagome smiled. "Before you do say something can you please go take a shower?"

Inu lifted his arm and smelled his arm pit. "Eww, uh, alright." He put his arm back down. He then walked back towards the shower.

Kagome went to her room and began her homework while he was in the shower.

She opened her math book and took out a piece of paper. She looked at her first problem. She bit the end of her pencil and struggled with it at first but then got the hang of it. She tapped her pencil against her desk as she read the word problem. She wanted to get her homework done quickly so she could spend time with InuYasha.

Her bedroom door opened and InuYasha walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist. His clothes where under his arm.

Kagome's eyes wandered to his chest, which was perfectly sculptured.

"InuYasha, what are you doing in here? If my mom sees, you will have to leave my house."

"It's fine. Your mom went out and we are friends now. Anyway, Miroku is in the bedroom watching a girly movie."

Kagome laughed.

"He won't let me go in there and change and Souta is in the bathroom so I came in here."

Kagome continued to laugh. "That's fine you can change in here. I will stand outside."

"No, don't leave. I will just get changed in the corner."

Kagome blushed. "But…InuYasha."

"No, no, it's fine, just don't look."

Kagome turned around and sat perfectly still. InuYasha walked over to the corner and began to change and occasionally would look over to see if Kagome was trying to look, which she never did.

He left his shirt on her bed and walked over to her.

"Alright, now you can turn around."

Kagome turned around and saw InuYasha without a shirt on. He smiled. She stood up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her. She placed her head against his chest and heard his heart beating and she knew deep down that his heart was beating for her. She looked up at him and kissed him.

~*~*~*~*~

Another A/N: You guys motivate me to make this story really long. I originally planned for it to be like 5 chapters but now I have completely written up to chapter 13. I hope you like the story. Thanks for reviews. Ja ne!


	12. The baby kicks

A month went by, along with along with another; before any one knew it 6 months had flown by. The houses where completed. Sango was days away from having the baby and stayed in bed all day. InuYasha liked the house and used it as motivation to work really hard at work. Shippo had moved into InuYasha's old room and was having the time of his life. Kagome was glad Souta and him got along so well.

Miroku and Sango adorned with modern clothing and modern appliances lived very happily in their house. Kagome and Sango designed the baby's room. Sango was very happy.

Miroku had begun working at the shrine with Kagome's grandfather. Kagome's grandfather was too old to do everything himself and was happy to hear that Miroku was a monk, or the closest he had to one.

Inu worked very hard as a fireman. He enjoyed what he did and he was good at it. Kagome was proud of him for getting a job. He now had his own house all he needed was a wife to live with him in this house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome came home one day from school and found a note on her desk. It read:

            Kagome,

                        Get dressed up.

                        I am taking you to dinner.

                                    Inu

She smiled. She then went over to her closet and looked for something nice to wear. She found a dress hidden in the back. She took it out and hung it in her room.

She then went outside and over to Inu's house. She knocked on the door but no one was home. She then went over to Sango and Miroku's house. Miroku was ecstatic about the fact that Sango was about to give birth to their child. He brought drinks to her when she was thirsty and food when she was hungry. Kagome peeked in on Sango. Her stomach stuck out as if Sango ate a beach ball. She was watching television. Kaomge sat in a chair next to Sango. Sango smiled.

"Any day now."

"I know, isn't it exciting?"

Sango placed one hand on her monster of a stomach. "Oh, the baby kicked!"

"Oooo! Let me feel!" Kagome jumped out of her chair. Sango grabbed her hand and placed it over the place where the baby was kicking. "Miroku, Miroku, come feel." Kagome shrieked.

Miroku ran in. He saw Kagome and Sango's hand on her stomach 

"Come feel Miroku." Sango said sweetly.

He walked over and put his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kicking.

"Is that the baby?" He asked.

Kagome and Sango nodded. Tears where gathered in all their eyes. Miroku began to cry. Sango saw him and began to cry.

"We are going to have a baby." Miroku said happily. Sango cried a bit more. He then leaned over and kissed her.

Kagome smiled. It was all too beautiful. 

Sango smiled then hugged her. Kagome then left to leave them alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome took a shower and blow dried her hair. She wanted to look really nice for her date tonight with InuYasha. It's not like they went out to dinner every night together. She dressed in her black dress. She spun around in it, she felt pretty. She went over to her dresser and pulled out her makeup bag. She didn't usually wear makeup but tonight was a special occasion. She found high heels and those on as well. She walked around her bedroom and pretended she was in a pageant. She practiced her wave but stepped down awkwardly and fell over. She sat down and laughed.

"Hopefully I can get used to these by tonight."

Someone knocked on her door. Kagome got up and smoothed out her dress and walked toward the door. She opened it slowly to find InuYasha wearing a suit.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Inu grinned.

Kagome blushed. "You look very handsome yourself."

"Ready?"

"Yup." Kagome grabbed her purse then took his arm and followed him outside.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Next chapter is the one you are waiting for. Hope you enjoy the story and I will update as soon as possible. Ja mata!


	13. Big Proposal

Inu sat across from Kagome. He looked a bit nervous yet happy at the same time. Kagome sipped her water slowly watching him. He hardly touched his food. Kagome moved the food around her plate before eating.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Kagome smiled at him.

InuYasha smiled back, "Yeah."

She grabbed his hand and held it between hers. She rubbed one finger over his knuckles. This calmed him a bit.

He began to eat more. When he would look over at Kagome she would give him a stunning smile.

He knew he was ready now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waiter took away their plates and Inu pulled out his wallet to pay the bill. Kagome got up to use the bathroom. InuYasha used this time to his advantage. He pulled the box out of his pocket and held it tightly in his hand. He placed the bill on the edge of the table and waiting for Kagome to return. She did and at that moment his stomach twisted and turned and was suddenly swarmed by butterflies. Sweat covered his forehead and he quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand. Kagome sat back down. She smiled at him and he knew he had to do it now. She looked away and in that second Inu fell to the ground. He got on one knee and took a deep breath. He wiped the sweat of his forehead once more. "Here goes." He thought. He then looked at Kagome and called her name out hoarsely. She looked down and put one hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god!"

InuYasha placed one hand on her knee and he noticed the tears in her eyes already.

"Kagome, I have known you for awhile now. When I first met you I thought you where a brat. Then I slowly realized that you weren't and began to fall in love with you. Sometimes I acted like I didn't care if you decided to go home but really I couldn't wait for you to come back. I would sit by the well and wait. I am serious! I missed you so much, I just wanted to be with you. I wanted to do everything for you. I know I am not perfect but I tried my best to be. That is why I decided to live you, in your time. I knew I couldn't live without you, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. I wanted to stay with you forever. You made me feel happy. I changed my ways because I wanted to show you that I could be your husband. So I wanted to know one thing, Kagome, will you marry me?"

He waited for an answer. She was hysterically crying.

"Yes…yes! I will marry you!"

He showed her the ring and she fell to her knees next to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." She then passionately kissed him.

Everyone else in the restaurant stood up and clapped. Some of the women who watched had tears in their eyes or where crying also.

InuYasha pulled the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

"We have been through so much together. I think it is time for us to get married."

Kagome nodded. She then placed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome pulled out her cell phone when they got to the car.

"Mom…?"

"Yes. Is this Kagome?"

"Mom, he proposed!"

"That's great Kagome."

Kagome giggled.

"We are having troubles back home honey."

"What? What's going on?"

"Sango's water broke. We are taking her to the hospital now."

"Which hospital?"

"The one next to your school."

"Ooo okay. We will meet you there. Good thing I took grandpa's car and not the van."

Kagome giggled but her mother didn't.

"Alright see you there."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Then she hung up.

Kagome looked at InuYasha, "Sango went into labor. They took her to the hospital to have the baby."

"Wow, already."

"Yeah I know. I told my mom that we would meet them there."

"Then let's go."

Kagome put her seat belt on then placed her hands on the steering wheel. She saw the ring glistening and smiled. She then turned the ignition and put the car into reverse.

~*~*~*~

A/N: How predictable was that? ::sigh:: I need to take a class in writing unpredictable stories. Well anyways, thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great. I hope you are enjoying the fic. Ja mata!


	14. Maternity Ward

When they arrived at the hospital they noticed that Sango, Miroku and Kagome's mom had beaten them there. Miroku was pacing the waiting room, too nervous to go in and see her. Kagome and InuYasha rushed in. People watched them running down the halls all dressed up.  Kagome saw her mother sitting on a bench waiting for them. Her small slender hands where folded neatly on her lap. Her head was facing the ground and her eyes became heavier with every second that passed. Her messy black hair was pulled up into a bun with a few streaks of gray hairs racing up the side of her head as a sign of aging.

Kagome walked over to her. "Mom, Mom." She shook her shoulder slightly. Kagome noticed how tired her mother was from taking care of all of them. She decided to let her sleep and to tell her when she woke up.

A nurse with curly red hair walked by Kagome and picked up a folder on the outside of a door and began flipping through it. Kagome approached her.

"Excuse me but I am trying to find my friend. She is about to have a baby and came in a little while ago."

The nurse looked at Kagome and tossed some of her hair off her shoulder. Her eyes scanned Kagome from head to foot. When her eyes reached Kagome's she smiled sweetly and asked, "What is your friend's name?"

"Sango."

The nurses eyes raised to the ceiling as she thought. Suddenly she brought them back down to Kagome's. "Oh yes, she just came in. She is down the left hall. Her room is 310, it will be on your right hand side." The nurse then smiled at her.

"Thank you." Kagome turned to InuYasha who was distracted by watching some doctors who where walking by. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of Sango. Miroku had now zoned everyone else out and concentrated on pacing back in forth. Kagome and InuYasha walked pass him and walked down the hall to her room.

A nurse stood at Sango's side. Sango's forehead was full of sweat. She smiled when she saw Kagome walk in. The nurse wrote down a few notes on a piece of paper. She then placed it inside the folder and inserted it into a slot outside the door for the doctor. She took one more looks at Sango before quietly leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome grabbed her hand.

"The baby wants to come out of me really bad. The nurse can't believe now quickly I went into labor. The contractions are getting closer and closer together. I will be able to have the baby soon, the nurse said in possibly 2 hours by the way it's coming along."

"Wow that's great Sango. That means in a few hours all of this will be over and you will have a brand new baby girl of boy."

"That's true." Sango sighed. "Kagome, have you seen Miroku?"

"Yes he is walking in circles outside. He would not even talk to us."

Sango laughed. "The big baby. He doesn't have to do anything but sit in here with me."

InuYasha, who was leaning against the wall, walked over to the door and put one hand on the door knob. "I will go get him." He then exited the room.

Kagome looked at Sango and Sango was smiling. "You two are all dressed up. What for?"

"Well, InuYasha took me out for dinner."

"That's nice."

"Sango, InuYasha proposed to me. We are going to get married."

"I knew he was going to soon, no wonder he actually paid for you to go out instead of staying at home."

Kagome showed Sango the ring.

"Oh wow, that is so pretty. He went all out."

Kagome nodded.

"You're getting married and I am about to have a baby and rip my husbands head off."

Kagome laughed. Sango laughed with her.

"I am just surprised he isn't looking at other girls."

"He isn't! Wow, he must really be in deep thought then. I guess I won't hurt him."

They both laughed.

InuYasha then entered the room followed by Miroku.

He looked nervous seeing Sango laying there. "Are you ok?"

"Not really. Contractions are getting stronger and I am in more pain."

Miroku winced. Kagome pulled a chair next to hers.

"Here Miroku come sit down." She smiled at him.

Miroku nodded and walked over and sat down. Kagome turned to Inu. "Want to sit down?"

"What about you?"

"I will stand or sit on your lap. I don't really mind."

Inu sat down and pulled Kagome into his lap. "I do mind if you stand."

Kagome smiled and kissed him on his temple.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Who would have thought that Miroku would be so afraid of childbirth? LoL. I want to say thanks to the 5 people who read this fanfic. Unfortunately I think only a few more chapters before it is finally done. I think it might only go up to chapter 16. Oh well, all things have to end sometimes. Thanks again for all the support you guys are great.


	15. Kohaku is born

The contractions were really close together. Kagome called a nurse in. A few nurses checked her then called the doctor. They took Sango to a special room which was meant for women like her who are about to give birth.

InuYasha, Kagome, and Miroku followed her and stood by her side. Miroku finally conquered his fear, maybe it was because Sango threw a book at his head. He grabbed her left hand. Kagome grabbed her right hand. InuYasha stood by Kagome but watched what the doctor where doing. The doctor was adjusting his mask and putting on his gloves when he walked in the room. He took a look at Sango and smiled.

"Your baby really wants to come out. I am going to help him or her out but I need you to help me, okay? I need you to take deep breaths and when I ask you to push I want you to try pushing the baby out of you. Are you ready Sango?"

Sango nodded.

The doctor got into position. "Deep breaths. Now 1…2…3…PUSH!"

Sango squeezed Kagome and Miroku's hands and pushed with all her might.

"Good job. Deep breaths. Now 1…2…3…PUSH!"

Sango pushed really hard again.

"Excellent his or her +-head is showing. One more and we are done."

Sango nodded. Miroku kissed her forehead.

"Now 1…2…3…PUSH!"

Sango pushed harder than ever. A baby's cry filled the room. Sango relaxed on her bed and began to cry.

"Congratulations Sango, you gave birth to a beautiful baby boy."

Sango cried harder.

The nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him to Sango. Sango smiled and looked at Miroku who was now crying.

"It's a boy. We have a son." He said quietly.

A nurse walked over to Sango with a birth certificate in her hand. "What is the child's name?"

Sango looked at Miroku who looked up at the nurse. "Kohaku."

Sango's eyes where filled with even more tears. "Really you want to name him Kohaku?"

Miroku smiled. "I know how much he meant to you."

Sango then kissed him then looked down at their son. "Hello Kohaku, I am your mommy, and he is your daddy."

Kohaku smiled.

Kagome cried. InuYasha put his arm around her. "I want a child."

Kagome looked at him, "Really?"

Inu nodded. Kagome smiled. They both watched Sango and Miroku talk to Kohaku.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha wanted to get married as soon as possible but Kagome wanted time to plan it all out. Spring was here the soft petals of a cherry blossom tree sprinkled on the ground. Kagome drove Sango, Miroku and Kohaku home from the hospital. The street was covered in petals and it defenietly help lighten the mood.

InuYahsa sat in the passenger seat. He had been begging Kagome to marry him quickly because he wanted a baby now too. InuYasha did everything possible to show Kagome that he could be a great dad. He always went over to Sango and Miroku's house in case they needed help.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome went over to InuYasha's house after school the next day. She brought wedding magazines so they could pick out her dress. InuYasha invited her in. Kagome sat down on the couch and Inu sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She flipped through a few pages and asked InuYasha for his opinion.

He wasn't really paying attention to the things Kagome was showing him. Kagome noticed and closed the magazine. 

"InuYasha, you want to get married as soon as possible yet you don't want to help me plan anything."

"Fine, fine, what dresses where you asking about?" He growled.

Kagome smiled and opened the magazine again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu decided to sleep in on Saturday morning. He curled up in the sheets of his bed. He loved having a bed, it was different from what he used to sleep on. He was in the middle of a nice dream when his bed shook. He fell out and jumped up to see who was trying to attack him in his sleep. 

Kagome was laying on his bed.

"Good morning."

InuYasha rubbed his eyes. "Why are you here so early?"

"It's 9 am."

"Cha!"

"You promised me that we would go shopping together today."

"I didn't think it would be at dawn."

Kagome laughed and then threw a pillow at him.

Inu looked at her weirdly.

Kagome sat up. She was all ready to go and Inu wasn't. He wore his shirt from yesterday and his boxers.

Inu scratched his head and yawned.

Kagome got off the bed and pulled up the sheets and comforter.

Inu watched her.

He noticed she was dressed up. She wore a black pleaded skirt and a pink spaghetti strap shirt.

"I am going to take a shower."

"Okay."

Kagome walked out into the kitchen. She heard InuYasha get into the shower. She looked down at her ring and smiled widely.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Hey guys, the baby is here. It was my best friend's idea to name the baby Kohaku. I think it's cute. I hope you guys think so too. Thanks for the reviews. Ja ne!


	16. Life in the fast lane

A/N: Sorry for the delay I went with my best friend to a Japanese festival. I got the cutest InuYasha plushie. ::Huggles tightly:: Well the next chapter is here for all who waited. I hope I did not disappoint you.

A date had been set, the dress had been bought and the invitations had been sent out. The wedding was fastly approaching. Kagome delayed it as much as she could, four months was all she could get out of Inu. Kagome's mother helped her plan since InuYasha could not sit still that long, which really annoyed Kagome.

Sango along with Kagome's friends from school where her wedding party and InuYasha's consisted of Miroku, Shippo, Souta and Koji his friend from work who had not even met the family yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks where left before the big day and problems were beginning to arise. InuYasha did not want to wear a suit or tux. Koji did not want to participate after seeing that a certain fox demon would be there also. So they where short a groomsman. InuYasha had not made many friends in Kagome's time. There was only one person he could think of but was not thrilled about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohaku was developing into a happy and healthy baby. He had rosy cheeks that were slightly chubby. His black hair was often styled in a ponytail to mimic his fathers only with 5 hairs instead of a full head of hair. He did not cause much trouble for Sango and Miroku. Miroku was just glad he was born without the wind tunnel. Miroku loved showing off his son. He would bring him to the shrine everyday so Sango could get some extra sleep. Visitors always commented on how adorable and well behaved he was for a four month old. He hardly ever cried of fussed, he would sleep or happily watch people at the shrine until his mommy came for him. Kagome and Sango would take Kohaku on a walk everyday after dinner. He loved it. This also gave time for Sango and Kagome to talk without their husband and fiancé looming over their shoulders.

Kagome's mother became very close to Sango during the childbirth process. She helped Sango learn how to hold the baby, feed the baby and change his diapers. Kagomes's mom and Sango would bath Kohaku together everyday. Kagome's mother loved Kohaku and Sango very much and enjoyed being able to act as a mother toward Sango.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha usually had the weekends off but when Kagome went to go visit him Saturday morning he wasn't home. She had her spare key to the house and went inside He wasn't there. The room was left undisturbed. Kagome thought that he might be at Sango and Miroku's. She walked over to their house and knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened.

Miroku answered and he looked half asleep.

"Good morning Miroku, I hope I did not wake you up."

Miroku yawned. "I haven't slept yet."

"Do you mean at all?"

Miroku nodded.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Kohaku has a fever and he was up all night so we stayed up with him."

"Is he ok now?"

"He just got back to sleep along with Sango, she really needs her sleep. I have to go to the shrine at noon so I was going to take a nap until then." He yawned once more.

"No you sleep. I will tell grandpa what happened. It will be ok."

"Thanks Kagome."

"Oh yes, the reason I came over was to ask if you have seen InuYasha."

"I saw him leave at his normal time."

"But today is saturday. He never works on saturday."

"I dunno."

"Well I will see you later then."

"Goodbye."

Kagome then left and decided to call InuYasha at work. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello Tokyo Fire Department."

"Hello, is InuYasha there? This is his girlfriend."

"He doesn't work on saturdays."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She hung up then looked over at her house. Where did he go?

~*~*~*~

Another A/N: I think everyone else knows what is going to happen next. Thanks for the reviews guys and gals! Ja ne!


	17. The unexpected groomsman

Kagome went back inside her house. Her mom was making breakfast for Shippo and Souta.

"Have any of you seen InuYasha?"

"I haven't." Kagome's mother said from the stove.

"We just woke up." Souta pointed to Shippo and himself as if Kagome did not know he was talking about.

"Can you not find hi Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Isn't that obvious."

"Probably cold feet."

"I don't think so, he is the one rushing it and so excited to finally be married."

Her mother shrugged. "I dunno. He will come back, you'll see."

"I hope you're right."

Kagome walked to her bedroom and fell onto her bed landing on her stomach. She picked up her phone and decided to call her friends while she waited.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can see you are human now is that because of the girl?"

"So I am human, who cares?"

"I do."

"I don't care what you think and I am not going to start now."

"Fine." The figure turned away from InuYasha.

InuYasha growled. "I need your help though."

"What do you want?"

"Kagome and I are getting married and at the wedding the girl and guy need a so called wedding party. Well I am one person short. I can not believe I am doing this but I want to know if you would like to fill that space."

"You really are human now and that woman controls your life."

"No she doesn't and anyway it was my decision to get married."

"You may say that she isn't but she is. That is what happens when you get involved with a human."

"You are involved with a human also!" InuYasha snarled.

"But she is but a child and I do not let her control my decisions."

"You brag about being a full demon yet you have a soft side for a young human girl."

The figure whipped around quick. "Who I choose to travel with is my business, little brother."

"But you must understand the situation I am in."

"If it means that much too you half breed, woops not anymore you are human now I guess I can't say that." Sesshomaru grinned evily.

"Shut up, it does mean a lot and you don't have to do much anyway."

"What would I have to do?"

"Wear a suit and stand by me during the wedding which will be an hour or two then you are done. You can then go home and I will never bother you again."

"I will do it."

"Thank you."

"Rin is coming too."

"No problem."

Sessho called Rin and she skipped over. He told her what was going on.

"Show us the way little brother."

InuYasha smiled and led them too the well.

Sessho held Rin and jumped in and InuYasha followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding gown hung elegantly in her bedroom. It was covered in plastic and folded gently. Kagome approached it and pulled the zipper on the plastic. She then took the dress out of it. She laid it on her bed and began to take her clothes off. She slipped one leg into the gown followed by the other. She carefully pulled the gown over her hips and stomach. She reached behind her and slowly pulled the zipper. She walked toward the mirror.

"Oh wow."

She slowly walked in a complete circle.

"I look great in this."

She smiled and smoothed the clinging fabric from her hips. She suddenly heard voices outside her window. She rushed over to the window to see.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru were talking down below. Kagome smiled and leaned out the window.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" She called.

InuYasha raised his head toward her. When his eyes found her they grew wide and he blushed widely.

"Where have you been I have been looking for you all morning?"

InuYasha heard Sessho make a comment and he shot him an evil glare.

"I was getting Sesshomaru to be my groomsman."

"That's great."

InuYasha continued to blush.

Kagome then noticed her dress was a halter and gravity was not her friend.

Kagome quickly stood up.

"InuYasha…"

"Yes?"

"SIT!"

InuYasha crashed onto the ground earning him a snicker from his older brother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days flew by rather quickly. The wedding day was finally upon them. Kagome got up bright and early. She went to have her hair done by her mother's friend. She went with Sango and met the rest of the bridesmaids there. They were all very excited and could not wait till the ceremony.

InuYasha finally gave into the tux thing. He had Miroku help him into it. Souta then helped them with their ties. They all wore matching tux's. 

The time was fastly approaching and the boys drove over to the church. It was almost time for InuYasha and Kagome to be married.

~*~*~*~*~ 

A/N: Haha tricked ya! You probably thought the wedding was in this chapter. I delayed it because the conversation with Sessho was important and ended up longer than I thought. I promise that the next chapter will be dedicated totally to the wedding. Yes, that also means that it is the final chapter. ::Tear:: I hope you have enjoyed the story. Thanks for the reviews. Ja mata!


	18. One day, one dream

The rows slowly filled with guests. InuYasha walked to the front of the room. It finally hit him that he was about to be married. Once he was in his appropriate place he turned around toward the aisle. He saw Kagome's mother holding Kohaku and Rin was happily sitting next to Kagome's grandfather. He saw Kagome's family and friends that he had met before and then he saw his fireman buddies. He lowered his head and looked at his feet.

Once every seat was full it was time for the ceremony to begin. The priest stood next to InuYasha. He got the signal from one of the bridesmaids and the music started. Sango and Miroku were the first to walk down the aisle. They were followed by Sesshomaru and Souta who were each walking with one of Kagome's friends. Eri was last and held Shippo down the aisle. Kagome then appeared at the door way and everyone stood up. Kagome began to walk down the aisle slowly. Inu's eyes were locked upon her. She looked gorgeous. She wore a strapless dress that went to the floor in a cascading waterfall of silk. Delicate lace decorated the bottom of the dress and the small train that trailed behind her. Her raven black hair was pulled up and certain strands were curled and fell on either side of her eyes. Little flowers decorated her hair beautifully. Kagome's mother began to cry. When she reached InuYasha she placed her hands in his. Inu could not believe Kagome could get any prettier but this proved him wrong. She smiled and he smiled back at her. They then turned toward the priest.

Sesshomaru shifted his weight from foot to foot, he wasn't enjoying himself but he knew how much it meant to InuYasha that he was there. He rolled his eyes and continued to act like he cared. What he didn't know was that Kagome's friends were all watching him like a hawk. 

"He is so cute!" One whispered to the other.

"I know."

"I heard he is Inu's brother."

"Oooooo!"

The girls batted their eyes at him but Sesshomaru did not notice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

InuYasha placed one hand on Kagome's cheek before he leaned in to kiss her. They kissed passionately to show their love for each other. Kagome then led him down the aisle and people got to their feet and cheered. After they were down the aisle, Sango went over to get Kohaku and kissed him. Miroku walked over and wrapped one arm around his wife's waist. Sesshomaru was suddenly surrounded by three interested girls.

"What is your name?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Where do you live?"

Sesshomaru looked disgusted and took a step back. Rin ran to him. "Sesshomaru!"

The girls looked at her and placed their hands on their hips.

"Sesshomaru, let's get food."

"Is your name Sesshomaru? How cute!"

"Is that your daughter?"

Sessho glared at them. "She is not mine."

He then walked away. The girls stood there confused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

InuYasha wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist. "I love you too."

They kissed then Kagome placed her head on his chest. They stood in the middle of the dance floor but decided not to dance yet instead they wished to stay in each other's arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha and Kagome had a baby girl almost two years after they were married. They named her Myeko. Kohaku, who was now two years old, liked the new baby. Sango and Miroku began to plan on having another child. Kohaku and Myeko grew up together. They were the best of friends. Sango and Miroku finally had their other child not long after Myeko's first birthday, it was a girl. Then Kagome had a boy when Myeko was six. They tried to have their children close together in age.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

13 years went by. Kohaku was now 16 years old and Myeko was 14. Kohaku and Myeko would walk to school together everyday. Kohaku's sister Toshiko would follow them or walk with her friends at a different time. 

One day when they were standing out in front of school InuYasha and Kagome drove up to pick Toshiko's homework since she would be out sick for the day and Sango could not come to do it herself. They saw them talking and his themselves so they could hear their conversation.

"Kohaku, you are going to be late if you don't leave soon."

"It's ok. I want to spend more time with you."

She blushed. "I would feel bad if you got in trouble."

"I won't." He smiled. He certainty looked like his father. "And anyway I really wanted to tell you something." 

She moved a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Really."

Kohaku began to sweat. He thought to himself. "Remember what dad said." He swallowed hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha leaned his head out the window and his wife began to close it. "Hey, I am trying to listen to what he is saying to our daughter!"

"It's none of our business. If she wants to tell us she will." Inu opened the door and got out. Kagome opened hers and ran after him. "INUYASHA! GET BACK HERE!" She whispered harshly. She then grabbed his arm and held him back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I-I think I am in love with you, Myeko and I want to know…" He took a deep breath. "Will you bear my child?"

Kagome and InuYasha fell suddenly onto their backs. InuYasha then quickly jumped to his feet. "He did not just say that to my daughter!"

Kagome sternly looked at her husband. "Shh!"

They listened for her answer.

"I think I love you to Kohaku." Then Kohaku smiled and leaned over and kissed her.

Inu was at a loss of words. "He…kissed…my…Myeko."

Kagome began to cry.

Inu stormed to the car and picked up his cell phone. He shut himself inside and pounded Miroku's number into it. Kagome went back over to her car.

"Hello this is Miroku."

"I know who you are."

"What's up InuYasha?"

"Your son just asked my daughter to bear his child."

"…that's the girl he likes!"

"Uh, yeah."

"Are you mad?"

"Just a smidge."

"I am sorry I shouldn't have told him that."

"You son better not touch my daughter in any way or I will hurt him. Got it?"

"Geez. It's just two kids in love."

"It's not just any kids. It's my daughter and your son. Knowing you , I don't trust you son."

"He is as much mine as he is Sango's."

"That's true."

"He won't do what I used to do, we taught him better than that."

"You better have."

"Well I will see you tonight."

"Bye."

InuYasha hung up and Kagome smiled at him. "It's sweet how protective you are over her but don't get out of control."

He looked at her." I just don't want her hurt."

"Neither do I. I never thought I would ever be sitting here having this conversation with you. You have changed a lot."

"Really."

"Yeah, but I don't mind. I still love you." 

She then leaned over and kissed her husband.

                                                                The End

~*~*~*~

A/N: So there it is. My fanfic is completed. Thanks for all the reviews they really influenced the story. I never thought it would evolve into 18 chapters. I have begun to write another InuYasha fanfic. It is not done yet so look out for that, I will try to get it up soon. It will be called A Shadowed Past. It's a bit different from this story but I hope you will all enjoy it. Well I got to go! Ja ne!


End file.
